


The Destroyer’s Little Wolf Prince

by Laurie wonders (Laurie1621)



Series: Hunter and Mikael [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He is a badass, Hunter Mikaelson, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mikael adopts a kid, Mikael is not a dick, Mikael loved Klaus, Multi, My OC - Freeform, The Mikaelsons get to be happy okay, and a soft cinnamon roll, anyway I like Mikael so he’s gonna be cute in this, cuz i said so, i don’t know what I’m doing with this tags, this would happen, what if Mikael and Esther were good parents?, you shall love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie1621/pseuds/Laurie%20wonders
Summary: After his wife was killed by their son, Mikael was at the edge of insanity.Yet when Mikael found a young boy, lost in the woods, he could not help himself. The child was scared and in desperate need of a family. What else could he do, but raise the boy himself?He cares for the child, watching over the boy for a thousand years. His new son was the only one who could distract Mikael from his mission, the one who always brought a smile to the old warrior's face....So what if the Boy grows to look like the spitting image of Niklaus?Well, then perhaps it was all simply a game the Gods were playing on The Destroyer....Perhaps Mikael's punishment for his foolish pride was to go mad, thinking the son he grew to love was somehow connected to the son he was forced to hate....Surely, it could be nothing else, could it?
Relationships: Ansel/Mikael (Vampire Diaries), Mikael & Elijah Mikaelson, Mikael & Finn Mikaelson, Mikael & Freya Mikaelson, Mikael & Klaus Mikaelson, Mikael & Kol Mikaelson, Mikael & Original Mikaelson Character (s), Mikael & Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael (Vampire Diaries) & Original Female Character(s), Mikael (Vampire Diaries) & Original Male Character(s), Mikael (Vampire Diaries)/Original Character(s), Mikael (Vampire Diaries)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hunter and Mikael [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Destroyer’s Little Wolf Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A back story for Hunter and Mikael.
> 
> Connected to Kings of Nowhere and Twice the Devil’s Son.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts if you like this!

The Destroyer could never remember where or when he found the boy. 

It never seemed important.

Mikael doesn’t like questions he cannot answer. Yet he has lived for long enough to know sometimes it’s best not to ask at all, or else one may risk losing their heart.

To the Destroyer, finding the boy was one of those fantastic life changing moments, when he could hear a voice screaming from within him. It was not the voice he was used to, not the cruel one who told him to harm his children. It was a different one, kind, soft and _Devine_. In his youth, Mikael might have named such a voice; he might have thought it was one of his Gods, Odin or Thor, gracing him with their strength. He had asked for their blessings many times throughout the years; begging them to stop him from hurting his children. Yet they never listen.

No. His Gods were dead to him. He would not name such a voice. Mikael simply accepted what fate had decided for him. 

When he took Hunter into his arms and hummed a soft melody to call down the child, Mikael knew he would forget the circumstances of their encounter. Why should he remember? 

Mikael could recall the births of all his children. He had always conjured them when he needed to remind himself to stay alive. The first time he held each of his children… those were his most sacred memories.

The first time he held Hunter in his arms was among such memories. The smile his little boy graced him with as Mikael played with his little fingers…it was all safely guarded in his heart. 

Yet it was not Hunter’s birth. Mikael was almost sure he had not been present for the occasion. He never tried to remember who handed him the baby. Mikael simply knew he had promised to take care of the boy. 

Hunter was Mikael’s second chance. 

His rebirth. 

Meaning it was not Mikael’s fault he forgot how he found the boy, and who had been with Hunter before he found the child. 

Nature forced him to forget. She was kind enough to allow Mikael to stay blind; unaware of one last tragedy. 

Mikael had already lost too much. The truth about his new favorite son would destroy him.

_She was sure making him forget was a kindness._


End file.
